


Broken

by Sirens_Songs



Series: Old Danger Days fanfics [1]
Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Depression, F/M, Hiding Emotions, Listen I just want a place to post all my old fanfics, dont bottle up ur emotions and hide 'em kids! it can do more harm than good, im so sorry y'all gotta see my old bullshit, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirens_Songs/pseuds/Sirens_Songs
Summary: I'm bad at descriptions.Life is hard, and the world can be a dark place- especially when you're depressed and was never taught to properly deal with emotions. So why pretend to be okay?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote like a year and a half ago during a dark time in my life. I refuse to reread anything more than a few lines. Honestly most of my older stuff holds up because when I'm depressed as hell I could fucking write.

  “Oh darling, you are so very broken and no one cares to notice.” Party whispered, pulling her closer to him. He finally decided to confront her. Someone needed to, and it seemed he was the only one who saw through her facade. He wanted to believe her, honestly he did. But there was no denying it. She was as broken as he was when he still lived in Bat city.

  “What? No….T-They do notice,” she tried to reason, but her voice faltered. Her heart began to beat faster. They did notice, didn’t they? Surely they must have. They cared about her, they had to. She wouldn’t be here if they didn’t care, right? She shook her head. Party sighed as he bit his lip.

  “Do they ever say anything?” He asked, lifting her chin so she would look at him. He was afraid she’d start crying. That she’d resent him after this. He couldn’t take that. It hurt him to think about her ever hating him. Her eyes looked red. She wasn’t going to make it through this conversation without breaking down. He couldn’t blame her.

  “...No” She finally answered, fidgeting uncomfortably. They just weren’t sure what to say. That was all. Talking to someone about things like this was hard. The words to say just wouldn’t come to them, that’s it. They’re so worried that they don’t know what to say.

“Do they ever comfort you?” He questioned, placing a hand on her cheek. Her face grew red, and she glanced away from him. He already knew the answer to this one. If she got this anxious about someone confronting her,  _ someone touching her _ , she’d never felt affection or attention in her life. That was just sad. He felt guilt but also rage. They just let one of their own live like this? They let one of their own be *treated* like this? That’s disgusting. He could feel his own anxiety rising. He couldn’t protect her from things like that. She’d already experienced them.

  “Well, No but-” sighing, she tried turning away from him. His hands lingered close to her body longer than they should’ve before dropping to his side, she noticed. Was this- was he trying to comfort her? Was this what people meant by affection? The glances, the lingering touches, the feeling of her heart beating loudly in her chest? She thought so, at least.

“There’s your answer.” He muttered as he turned her to face him. Her face was wet with tears. He hated seeing her like this. It broke his heart so much to see her distressed. He pulled her into a hug in an attempt to comfort her, and she gladly accepted. Was this… was this love he was feeling? Did he love her?


End file.
